Desde Mi Cielo
by Dark Lady Evans
Summary: No sufras más por mi partida... Desde aquí, yo cuidaré y velaré por ti. No estás solo. Nunca lo estarás. Y recuerda, que algún día estaremos juntos, culminando nuestro amor. Algún día. OS, SF. H.G


**Desde mi Cielo**

**One Shot, Song fic

* * *

**

Con las rodillas sobre la húmeda tierra, se encontraba reclinado frente a un blanco sepulcro. Con la mano, rozaba el mármol, de la misma manera en que solía hacerlo con ella, pero sintiendo un profundo hueco en su corazón al percibir nada más que frialdad. Aún sin mirar a su alrededor, supo que ya estaba solo. El entierro, había finalizado desde hacía… ¿Horas¿Días?... No tenía idea. El tiempo para Harry Potter, carecía ya de sentido.

Sin despegar su verde, pero triste y ausente mirada de aquella tumba, se levantó poco a poco, percibiendo un poco del perfume de toda esa cantidad de flores que por ahora, adornaban esa tumba.

_-Aún combinadas_- pensaba, sintiendo sus ojos nublarse por nueva ocasión –_no se comparan al suyo… tan embriagante, tan sublime y tan sutil a la vez…_

Con una fuerte punzada en el corazón, dio unos cuantos pasos, posándose justo al lado del sepulcro. Lentamente, sacó una esplendorosa rosa blanca. La observó por unos momentos, aspiró su suave aroma, y, después de posar sus labios sobre esta por un par de segundos, se inclinó un poco, colocándola sobre la tumba. Fue ahí, en ese momento, en que se dio cuenta, más que nunca, que ella realmente se había ido. Que ya no había remedio alguno. Que aquella alegre y pura alma, de apenas 17 años, nunca más volvería a sonreírle, a hablarle, a mirarlo profundamente a los ojos… jamás volvería a sentir su suave roce, ni sus finos y delicados labios sobre los suyos… _Nunca escucharía un "Te amo" por parte de Ginevra Weasley_

_**Ahora que está todo en silencio**_

_**y que la calma me besa el corazón,**_

_**os quiero decir adiós.**_

_**Porque ha llegado la hora**_

_**de que andéis el camino ya sin mí.**_

_**¡Hay tanto por lo que vivir!**_

Sin saberlo, ni sospecharlo si quiera, desde lejos, Harry era observado por una presencia, que, a pesar de que su tiempo en este mundo, había llegado a su fin, aún tenía una última cosa por hacer. No podía irse a _ese lugar_ sin antes haberse despido de él._ De aquel, a quien había amado intensamente, aún sin haberse atrevido a delatar a su corazón._

Con tristeza en su castaño mirar, lo vio posar una bella rosa blanca sobre su sepulcro. Una mueca de sonrisa, cruzó su traslúcido rostro. Segundos después, observó como Harry, daba la vuelta, y, con un desanimado andar, caminaba, al parecer, sin un rumbo fijo.

Todo estaba en absoluto silencio y calma. El viento, incluso calmado se encontraba, de tal manera que ni siquiera una pequeña hoja se movía. Ese era el momento. El tiempo que le había sido otorgado, no era mucho y no podía darse el lujo de desperdiciarlo. Quería darle un último adiós, quería quitarle, aunque fuese un poco, toda la amarga pena y el intenso dolor, que podía percibir desde lo más hondo del corazón de Harry. Así que, siendo cautelosa para que no sintiera su presencia, Ginny comenzó a seguirlo, con los sentimientos estrujándose por la manera en que él se encontraba. Jamás lo había visto así, y le dolía de sobremanera saber que estaba de aquella forma, por ella. Por su partida. _Su muerte_

_**No llores cielo y vuélvete a enamorar,**_

_**me gustaría volver a verte sonreír.**_

_**Pero mi vida, yo nunca podré olvidarte,**_

_**y sólo el viento sabe**_

_**lo que has sufrido por amarme.**_

_**Hay tantas cosas**_

_**que nunca te dije en vida,**_

_**que eres todo cuanto amo,**_

_**y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti,**_

_**te cuidaré desde aquí!!**_

Lo que ella daría en ese momento, por volver a ver, aunque fuese por un rápido y fugaz segundo, tan solo una sombra de sonrisa en aquel joven rostro… _La vida, a veces, es demasiado injusta_. Pensaba Ginny, acercándose más al joven que caminaba cada vez más despacio. _Y lo es más, para algunos que ni siquiera lo merecen. _

_-Como para él_- pensó con tristeza, recordando como, a pesar de la amenaza de aquel ser maligno, él nunca había dejado de amarla, que siempre había luchado por ella. Había sufrido tanto para poder culminar su amor, pero todo se había desmoronado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Fue en este instante, en el que se detuvo, sintiendo un dejo de remordimiento. Lo último que él le había dicho, había sido _te amo_. Más, ella, no había sido capaz de responderle antes de que Harry, hubiese dado media vuelta y se fuera, aún así, hubiese estado muy consciente de que era exactamente lo mismo que sentía hacia él. _Tantas cosas que no le había dicho aún estando segura de su sentir…_

De pronto, reanudó su andar. No debía de reprocharse nada. Aquello, carecía de remedio. De cualquier manera, era por esto mismo que había pedido un pequeño tiempo en la tierra, y que, por su corazón lleno de aquel fascinante sentimiento, no habían sido capaces de negarle. Tenía, _quería_, aprovechar ese momento, y reiterarle, que a pesar de ya no estar junto a él físicamente, lo haría desde otro lugar, cuidándolo siempre y en todo momento.

_**Sé que la culpa os acosa,**_

_**y os susurra al oído "pude hacer más".**_

_**No hay nada que reprochar.**_

_**Ya no hay demonios**_

_**en el fondo del cristal, y sólo bebo**_

_**todos los besos que no te di.**_

Harry, sintiéndose mareado de pronto, se dejó caer sobre la húmeda tierra, recargándose sobre la pared de una capilla. Inhaló aire entrecortadamente, cerrando fuertemente los ojos, sintiendo aún así las tibias gotas cristalinas emanando incansablemente de sus ojos, cuyo brillo, había muerto junto con _ella_.

¿Por qué¡¿POR QUÉ?! … Se había ido, lo había dejado completamente solo… Se había llevado una gran parte de él, una parte de su vida junto con ella, quedando solo aquella de remordimientos, de culpabilidad…

Si tan solo hubiese interceptado el verde rayo mortífero del asqueroso de Voldemort, el que estaría ahora bajo tierra, sería él y no ella… No aquella inocente joven cuyo único delito cometido, había sido el querer ayudarlo…No la mujer que amaba… Y aunque, ahora todo era paz, todo se encontraba en un estado de total pacifismo, él hubiese preferido seguir luchando contra aquel repugnante ser, pero con el pensamiento de que _ella_ aún se encontraba a su lado, aún apoyándolo a pesar de todo, aún brindándole su cariño, _su amor…_

**_Vivo cada vez que habláis de mí,_**

_**y muero otra vez si lloráis.**_

_**He aprendido al fin a disfrutar,**_

_**y soy feliz.**_

_**No llores cielo y vuélvete a enamorar.**_

_**Nunca me olvides,**_

_**me tengo que marchar.**_

Ginevra solo lo observaba, sufriendo con la misma intensidad que él… Más, remedio alguno, no existía. Así que, teniendo en cuenta que su tiempo ya no era mucho, cerró los ojos, concentrándose enteramente en el joven que tenía frente a ella, llorando con intensidad…

Harry, aún con los ojos cerrados, sintió como una cálida y embriagante brisa, secaba las lágrimas de su rostro._ Una brisa, que se le hizo por demás conocida. Una brisa que tenía impregnada en cada partícula, su única y fascinante fragancia_

Aún sin estar del todo seguro, abrió con lentitud los ojos, todavía un tanto nublados por la cantidad de lágrimas desechadas. Y, al hacerlo, su corazón experimentó una alegría inexplicable al ver de cerca, aquel par de ojos castaños que pensó, solo volvería a ver, en sus sueños, en sus pensamientos…

_**Desde mi cielo os arroparé en la noche,**_

_**y os acunaré en los sueños,**_

_**y espantaré todos los miedos.**_

_**Desde mi cielo os esperaré escribiendo,**_

_**no estoy sólo pues me cuidan**_

_**la Libertad y la Esperanza.**_

-No llores más, por favor, Harry…- le susurraba ella, posando una de sus traslúcidas manos sobre su rostro, aún sabiendo, que aquel roce, era casi imposible de sentir. –No me gusta verte así, desecho…

-Pero Ginny…

-No tienes que estar triste por mí- con una semi sonrisa, seguía susurrando. Fue aquí, cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que su voz, tenía un leve, pero apacible eco –Yo ahora me encuentro en un mejor lugar desde donde, te cuido siempre… -Harry, no pudo dejar de notar que esto, era verdad. Su rostro mostraba una absoluta paz, una apacibilidad que pocas veces se da en vida. No obstante, su mirar era lo único que contrastaba con su expresión. Y sabía que toda aquella tristeza, era solamente por él

-Pero, si tan solo yo hubiera acabado antes con él, tú no estarías…

-No te recrimines más, por favor- le pedía, acercándose unos centímetros a su rostro –Esto ya estaba predestinado. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada… yo ahora, soy feliz en donde estoy, más, no lo puedo ser enteramente sabiendo que tú sigues sufriendo por mi… Por eso, quiero pedirte esto… Yo, nunca te olvidaré, siempre te tendré impregnado en mi alma, y sé que tu sientes lo mismo por mi, sin embargo, sigue con tu vida… Tienes mucho que vivir… Vuelve a enamorarte…

-No puedo hacer eso Ginny- le interrumpió, tratando de tomar su mano, pero sin lograrlo. Su presencia etérea, no lo permitió. –Tú eres la única que amo y seguiré amando.

Ginny se quedó por un leve momento en silencio, sin palabras ante lo dicho y la manera en que lo hubo hecho. No obstante, instantes después, formó una leve sonrisa. Se acercó aún más a Harry, quedando a tan solo un palmo de distancia.

-Por favor, sigue con tu vida y no te detengas por mi solo recuerdo. Solo prométeme que buscarás tu felicidad.

Harry, intuyendo que aquello estaba llegando a su fin, asintió levemente. Ginny, sonriendo un poco más, acortó entre sus labios, la escasa distancia que los separaba, y, aunque se sorprendió un poco, disfrutó enteramente aquel contacto que pensaba, era imposible de sentir. Aquel contacto que había, y seguía produciendo estremecimientos en ambos, un calor inundado cada una de sus partes y una inmensa felicidad aún, sabiendo que era el último beso.

Abriendo los ojos, Harry vió como ella se separaba de él, y, cambiando por enteramente su mirar, complementándola ahora con la expresión en su rostro, observó como se desvanecía ante él, dejando solo en el ambiente, su exquisita fragancia, y en él, aquel calor que solo ella era capaz de proporcionarle

_-Te amo, Harry_

Escuchó en el viento, cerrando sutilmente los ojos para poder grabar esas palabras en su mente, _en su corazón_. Aún en esa posición, sonrió para sus adentros, experimentando una nueva perspectiva. Exhaló un hondo suspiro que había estado reteniendo. No estaba solo. Ella, estaría a su lado

_Siempre_

_**"Yo nunca os olvidaré".

* * *

**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**_N/A: Hola!!!!! jeje, que tal?? Les gustó otra de mis locuras?? Jeje.. Y bueno… este no fue tan triste como los que suelo hacer :P .. ya un día de estos, haré uno con un final feliz, ya verán, jeje (pero no por ahora.. mi lado psicópata está al máximo.. y en navidad, Jajaja.. que loco, no?? XD)… En fin.. este one shot, se lo dedico a mi niño lindo, grandísimo amigo, Alberick… quien fue el que me pidió que le hiciera esta pequeña historia inspirándome en esta canción, jeje… TKMMM.. No lo olvides :) … _**

**_La canción, es de Mago de Oz… los personajes, no son míos, si no de J.K. Rowling, los tomo prestados para hacer mis locuras momentáneas, etc XD_**

**_En fin, los dejo…_**

_**Besos, y gracias por haber leído!!!!**_

_**Y sus reviews, por favor!!!!! Serán excelentes regalos de Año Nuevo!! Jeje**_

_**Por cierto… Que tengan un muy próspero año 2007!!!! Que todos sus deseos se cumplan!!!**_

_**Besos y abrazos!!!**_

**_Mary ♥♥♥♥♥♥_**


End file.
